d20adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tower of Red
The Tower of Red is a dungeon filled with mostly traps, all orchistrated by one entity. Groups that mostly like battling monsters won't have as much fun here, but there is still some fighting involved. Background The locals tell of a tale that years ago, a common thief named Felir Red fell in love with a noblewoman. They soon married and lived in a large tower on the outskirts of town. Many people did not like the idea of this common thif being awarded the the title of noble, and an assassin went to punish him by murdering his wife. Filled with grief, the Felir had other nobleds murdered and in the end killed himself. The legent says, however, that his spirit still haunts the place, and that his vast wealth still remains. DM's Eyes Only Felir is now a ghost, he created the traps through telekinesis and moves the bodies to places where people will have already been hit by a trap or will simply mislead them. His still grieves over the death of his wife. Map Area 1, The Entrance (CR 4) When adventurers enter the room, a wall scythe trap attacks them (Attack +20 melee, 2d4+8, x4. Search DC 21, Disable Device DC 18). Adventurers enter a wide room with two wooden doors, there are also a number of badly pierced and slashed bodies pushed off to the side. Area 2, Dead End (CR 8) This room has a chest in it as well as a few bodies with festering wounds around the chest. A deathblade wall scyth trap attacks the first person to enter the room (Attack +16 melee, 2d4+8 plus 2 ongoing poison. DC 20 Fortitude save resists poison. poison deals 1d6 con/2d6 con damage. Search DC 24, Disable Device DC 19). Chest contains 80 pp. If PCs try to check bodies they all come alive as zombies. <-_-> Area 3, Hailstorm (CR 3) In this room, when an adventurer steps in front of the next wooden door, a hail of needles trap goes off, hitting all near the door (Attack +20 ranged, 2d4. Search DC 22, Disable Device DC 22). Area 4, Stairway to Hell (CR 2) This room has a staircase going up with a statue wielding two greataxes guarding it. It also contains the bodies of the hail of needles trap victoms, still covered in needles. When the adventurers attempt to go up the stairs, they fall into a pit trap (DC 20 Reflex Save. 40 ft. deep, 4d6 falling damage. Search DC 20, Disable Device DC 20). At the bottom of the pit lies a few bodies. Area 5, Death From Above (CR 6) When the adventurers get to the top of the stairs there is a statue wielding two greataxes guarding it, then a spiked blocks from ceiling trap goes off in a ten foot radius around the top of the staircase (Attack +20 melee, 6d6. Search DC 24, Disable Device DC 20)There are 2 wooden doors in this room. Area 6, Crushing Despair (CR 9) This room is empty besides a wooden door. Once someone is in the center of the room, a Dropping Ceiling trap goes off (never miss, 4d6. Takes 1 round to drop) Then a cuthroat goblin comes down on the prone PC. Area 7, Staircase of Excecution (CR 5) Another staircase is here as well as a wooden door. There are also crushed bodies, pierced bodies, and crushed and pierced bodies off to the side. This time the statue guarding the staircase attacks those arriving as a moving excecutioner statue trap (2 targets +16 melee, 1d12+8, x3. Search DC 25, Disable Device DC 18) Area 8, The Javalin Room (CR 2) When adventurers enter this room, a javalin trap goes off (Attack +16 Ranged, 1d6+4. Search DC 20, Disable Device DC 18). Area 9, A Floor of Dread (CR 5) This room has stairs continuing up and no more statue guarding the stairway. The doorknob is smeared with contact poison (DC 13 Fortitude Save, 0/3d5 Con damage. Dearch DC 25, Disable Device DC 19. Area 10, The Silent Room (CR 0) This room is completely empty besides the doors Area 11, The room of secrets (CR 10) This room seems to be empty, but there is a hidden compartment (Search DC 10) with a box in it at the end of the room. In the box is a +1 dagger of ghost touch. Once the compartment is opened, however, a crushing room trap is activated (never miss, takes two rounds. 16d6 damage. Search DC 22, Disable Device DC 20). The door is stuck for three rounds starting when the compartment is opened. Area 12, Empty (CR 0) This is simply a room with 19 empty chests, all locked without a single key in the entire tower. If adventurers take long enough, the ghost may become aware of their presence and reset traps with telekinesis. Areas 13-16 (CR 10) The top floor is completely empty and untrapped except for area 16, which has the ghost's chest. The ghost will use these rooms against adventurers by retreating through walls, floors, and ceilings when needed and popping out of them for sneack attacks. Category:Ghost Category:Undead